To Greatness until Wrath's Ruins
by Mad Man in the Flesh
Summary: I know that these Chaos stories are really overused but i just wanted to try my luck at it. Run out of camp, Percy, Jason and Piper have nowhere to go until a man gives them an offer. Accepting, they leave their old lives behind to fight for the lives of others. But when trouble arise from a very old and almost forgotten threat of the gods, will they help? Or let Earth fall? R R


**I don't own Percy Jackson, only my OC's.**

**Enjoy the story. Read and review.**

**Mad Man in the Flesh.**

Percy's POV

How could they? After all we had done for them? They run us out of Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter because of three new half bloods. Jason, Piper and I were jumping from state to state to get away from the demi-gods and monster that were following us. The monsters weren't anything major; the major thing was the sheer size of them was overwhelming. Hellhounds, basilisks and some harpies, we couldn't avoid them forever and the only reason we were alive right now was the Horn of Cornucopia that Piper brought with her and every now and again Piper would blow it and out came hams, pineapples, steak and other food that monsters liked poured over the ground distracting the monsters while we got further and further ahead and sometimes the monsters would attack the demi-gods following us lessening the crowd following us and letting us keep our strength. Right now we were in South Dakota after taking a bus from New York to Columbus, Ohio which took us nearly half a day to get to, especially with the monster attacks and the bus stopping every now and again to let people on and off. From their we walked to Chicago which took a day and a half and then finally we "borrowed" a car from a parking lot thanks to Piper's charm speak, and from there we drove from Chicago, stopping in Minneapolis for fuel and to stop monsters destroying the car, and after we found a hotel to sleep in, we continued on towards Brandon over the border line of America and Canada. We booked two rooms at the Royal Oak Inn, where Jason and Piper slept in the same rooms and I had a full room to myself which was kinda depressing seeing as I was sleeping in a king sized bed. You see, when the three heroes came along, our lives went to Hades. We were framed for things we didn't do, insulted on a minute basis and sometimes pelted with fruit or vegetables. Yet that wasn't the worst of it, my Wise girl dumped me for a job over in Athens to repair some kind of monument that right now I can't really care about at the moment, and then I catch her two days later making out with someone in Greece by an Iris message to see how she was getting on. It was good to know that she hadn't missed me that much. I didn't really want to think back on it, but because of demi god dreams, I was forced too relive it. Sometimes I really hate the Fates.

_I was walking through the forest with Piper and Jason, all of us covered with some kind of food, all of us trying to escape the camp in someway, be it trying to forget or in Jason and my case, trying to pummel the three assholes who did this to us. The three demigods we loathed were Ray Mason, Son of Apollo, Barbra Woods, daughter of Bellona, (Reyna must be so proud of her half sister) and Lucas Kyle, son of Ares. They think they're better than us because they killed a few simple hellhounds and they believe themselves to be the best ever. I had to fight the Minotaur on my way to camp while dragging my best friend up Half Blood hill, then had a prophecy that said I would either destroy or save Olympus, then Hera wiped my memories and threw me straight into the Roman camp trying to unite both Camps along with Jason. Then we had to evade the Romans, get to Rome, I had to walk through Tartarus and then had to help the gods defeat Gaea along with the others of the prophecy, and they think a few hellhounds were hard to kill. We were trudging through the forest to get to Zeus' fist as it was were we usually met up nowadays to get away from the campers and decided to send Annabeth an Iris message, she was still our friend and we wanted someone to be there for us at the minute. What we saw shocked us, on the steps of the Parthenon was Annabeth kissing some mortal guy and before I could vent my anger Piper quickly shut of the Iris message before all three looked at each other shocked and dumbfounded . Piper and Jason practically dragging me away so I wouldn't do something I would later regret. Once we were a good deal away from Zeus Fist I let out my anger(don't want to anger anymore Gods, beside the demi gods are the ones being annoying, not the Gods). The creek formed a massive wave behind me and soaked all the trees in a mile radius behind me._

"_You done?" Piper said the usual cheerfulness in her voice now gone and replaced with sadness and pain. Jason gave her a quick hug, but it didn't do the job for any of them, they both looked depressed and that made me make the decision I've been thinking about for the past few weeks._

"_Do you two want to leave Camp?" They both looked at me as if this was an insane idea, "Come on, this place isn't a home anymore. We're insulted everyday, framed for stealing stuff from our friends that somehow is always found in our cabin. We've lost Leo, Hazel and Frank as friends and they've went to Camp Jupiter to avoid us! This place isn't home, it's a nightmare, and those three aren't making it any better." I said and the creek rose in response to my pain and anger._

"_Look Percy, we agree with you on the Camp becoming a nightmare and all that, but where would we go. Monsters would follow us and we wouldn't have a peaceful live." Jason said as he put a hand on my shoulder in a comforting manor._

"_My mom would be happy to help us." I said a tad more enthusiastically than I had been in the past couple of weeks._

"_Percy," Piper said, "Where would we go? We can't just travel around the states looking for a place to live and add on the fact of the monsters. Our chances of living normally are very slim."_

"_I know, but I'm leaving with or without you guys." I said as I walked past them towards the cabin area to start packing my things. Jason grabbed my arm and held me back._

"_Now we didn't say anything about not going with you." Jason said as he and Piper sent small smiles my way. I gave them a quick hug to show my appreciation._

"_Meet at the pine tree in thirty minutes." And with that I walked towards cabin three after making a wide arc to avoid the campers and the three asses to pack my stuff. In ten minutes I had all my stuff ready and in a rucksack ready to leave when Jason and Piper ran into the room, both with their stuff packed and breathing heavily._

"_Perce, we're going to have to leave now. The campers are going berserk about something, and I don't really want to know what it's about, but more than likely it's going to be blamed on us." Jason said with a small, almost undetectable hint of fear in voice. Piper looked towards the door almost as if she thought the campers were going to come through the door at any moment._

"_Okay, we'll leave now, before my cabin gets set on fire, like yours just has Jason." I said as I looked out the window towards the Zeus cabin. We ran out the back door just in time because as soon as we got out the back door the whole cabin burst into flames, courtesy of the Apollo cabins fire arrows and some of the Hephaestus' cabin Greek fire jars destroyed all that the archers missed. We looked through the green and yellow flames of the Zeus and Poseidon cabin and saw who orchestrated the entire attack, Ray, Barbra and Lucas, while the whole camp was cheering them on for finally getting rid of us. I guess they weren't so smart as they didn't see us through the flames or they wouldn't have been cheering, the air behind Jason warped and twisted from his anger, the sea was making waves that looked like a tidal wave but stopped before the wave hit the camp and Piper was giving off _

_weird, pink sparks of something that hurt. Jason and I were about to do something we most likely wouldn't regret before Piper pulled us away to the forest and towards Half Blood Hill. At the top of the hill we could still see the smoke and ruins from our cabins and I'm guessing Peleus sensed something bad to as he lifted his head up when he saw us approaching and blew a small, sad puff of smoke in our direction before giving out a small, barely audible whimper as we walked out of the camp boundaries and took a bus to Manhattan Island._

That's when I woke up to Piper and Jason shaking me and shouting at me to calm down. Turns out I was thrashing and screaming in my bed while the dream was happening and also crying at the same time which is new for me but the thrashing and screaming wasn't. We had all been having bad dreams of late and we all knew what they were about so we didn't talk about. What we did talk about though was the monsters that were slowly crossing over the border line and the monsters that were already in Brandon and closing in on the Hotel.

"Guys, should we risk it. I mean we would be putting a lot of mortals in danger if we stayed here." Piper said as she looked out the window with the horn just incase.

"I can sense we're close to a river. If we can get to there we might have a better chance of surviving," I said as I looked out the window and saw a black SUV pull into the hotel, kinda like the ones the Romans use… Oh Gods, our luck can't be that bad. Sure enough the fates liked to prove me wrong and out stepped Gwen, Dakota and very reluctantly Reyna, "We have other problems now guys. Turns out some Romans have been following us." Turning to Jason I gave him a look, sort of like what are our chances.

"If we can get their car, we can get away with little to no trouble." Jason said.

"Little?" Piper questioned as she looked out and saw the Romans entering the main part of the building.  
"Yeah, there's a slight chance that they would have someone in the car guarding it." Jason said a tad sheepishly.

"I don't care, we're taking that car." I said as I packed away all my stuff before walking towards the nearest fire escape, which just so luckily happened to be my window. We clambered quickly down the metal steps before the Romans got to our room and were halfway across the parking lot to the car when the worst luck happened. The Romans walked out of the reception area behind us and a hydra rounded the west side of the building and also unluckily the side that we were on. Now I know what you're thinking, Percy Jackson scared by a hydra, well you would be to if it had armour like the Spartans from Halo, only pure black with spikes on its spine making it impossible for it to climb the neck without getting impaled on it. The Romans obviously didn't see the spikes or the fact that it could still spit acid as the hydra destroyed the SUV they arrived in leaving us with running to the other side of the car lot to reach the car we took from some businessman. It was a black Aston Martin DB8 and I felt like James Bond driving it, I'm sure Jason did to because every time he was at the wheel he was always humming the theme tune. Anyway we got to the car leaving the Romans to deal with the hydra while we made a daring escape, which consisted of lots of shouting, screaming, Piper pulling our hair, the occasional slap, Jason doing a three sixty while humming James Bond and almost hitting the hydra's legs and head. So, all in all, a normal escape for half bloods. We were driving down the road towards Brandon's Airport when twelve hellhounds jumped us from an empty gas station named "PETRO CANADA" and just our luck for one of the hellhound's claw burst our tyres causing us to spin out into an empty field on the other side of the station and the hellhounds had already encircled the car, leaving us with no where to run.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you two." I said quite depressed as I seen the hydra from before coming up the road making a bee line straight for us. Jason gave my hand a quick shake and gave Piper a passionate kiss before drawing his gladius and crawling out from the car with Piper close behind. I sat stunned for a few seconds when I didn't hear the sounds of hellhounds attacking them and was more surprised when I seen someone sitting on top of the hydra and scratching it as if it was a pet to him. We all looked at the guy in shock. He was at least six foot in height and sort of had a king of the dead vibe with his armour, it was pitch black with tints of white and with streaks of grey where it looked like someone had ripped the armour and had grown back over, the top of the chest plate had a design of a human rib cage but ended where the streaks started. He had a blood red belt with an insignia of a black hole with twelve stars around it where the belt buckle should be, his arms had shoulder guard that were three pieces of metal welded together to give it a sort of bump effect and a fourth piece of metal welded underneath and sharpened to a point and held in place thanks to the chain mail underneath, a fifth piece then extended out from underneath this piece of armour and formed another bump effect with three more pieces that met at two points in the material making it look like a wave, his fist was a normal black gauntlet except for the fingers that were sharpened points. On his left arm was ten, small bolts running around his wrist and strapped to his back were two five foot long, white curved blades that crossed over his back in an x shape, completely unrelated, I remembered Chiron telling us before we left about this type of weapon, it was called a warglaives and it took immense skill to master even one of them and a black and white compound hunting bow with a quiver of thirty arrows stung around his left shoulder. His legs were covered with chain mail and had the same type of design as the metal on his arm, there was a small gap between his thigh and knee that was then covered by a sharp shard of metal that met in three different points at the knee making a W shape where his knee was and it ended at his foot in three sharp, two inch long points while the edge of combat boots could be seen connected to the metal. The top of the armour was by far one of the scariest things a mortal should never see, where the rib cage ended was another piece of metal that was about three centimetres away from his throat facing outwards and around the very top was a rim of spikes that looked like someone had stuck human bones to it and painted them black and the further you went around the bigger and sharper they got, it was a miracle that he didn't kill himself with the spikes. His helmet was a cross between the Witch King's mask from Lord of the Rings and a skull. The mask was shaped like the Witch King with the fact that it had a twelve centimetre spike coming out of the top, four centimetre spikes going around the top of the mask to met at the back and slits for eyes that were tinted with something so we couldn't see in but he could see us and two fifteen centimetre long points that led into the armour, but yet he could still move his head and the skull came into play as from the nose down it was a pure white, metal skull that covered his face but also allowed him to breath and talk as if nothing were in his way. He looked like a demon ready to walk through a war zone. Jason had his gladius pointed at the guy in seconds and had put himself between us and the guy.

"Who are you? And what do you want with us?" Jason questioned as the man jumped down from the hydra's head with his black tattered cape flapping behind him as he landed on the ground without a single sound. I'm pretty sure all three of us knew we didn't stand a chance against this guy, even if we were all fighting together. The man looked behind us then to the hydra before telling it to leave, which it did with a final lick to him before it disappeared down the Trans-Canada Highway.

"You three," the man said with a very warm and happy voice with a small bit of mocking in there too, "Are hard demi-gods to find. I have been following you ever since Manhattan and thanks to the Romans a few minutes away; I lost you a few times." He was wagging a finger in mock annoyance before he stopped when Jason put the sword up to his chest.

"One last time, who are you?" Jason said more threateningly this time. The man looked at him and Jason faltered under the gaze of the mask, which was all the man needed to kick the sword out of Jason's grip and pointed his bow at his face with a barbed arrow that looked as if it would wreck havoc to your organs, your bones and muscles would have absolutely no chance at surviving..

"If you three were anyone else, I would put this arrow through your head for your insolence." Piper found this a good place to come in at,

"Sorry that we annoyed you, but you're sort of scary in that armour, if you could just remove your helmet and tell us your name that will be just fine." There was a certain edge to her voice as she added charm speak into her speech that made the guy falter for a second or two before he let out an audible sigh.

"Please, don't try to use charm speak on me, it's annoying and sort of cruel making a person do your will," he said while lowering the crossbow and turning towards Piper and I, "My name's Seth Romare, Son of Tartarus." He took his helmet off to show a boy of twenty one years old with a slight tan and long, untameable, black hair like mine, his eyes were dark purple with specks of gold around the iris making the eyes seem very alive and caring, but also dangerous as if one wrong word would be your death.

"A son of Tartarus. Isn't Tartarus an endless pit in the Underworld?" Jason said while picking his gladius up but keeping it at his side just in case.

"Stupid mortals. They never get the stories of Greece right. Tartarus is the name of the pit yes, but that is because he lives in the pit. His soul and mind creates the very being that is the pit but his physical form is still there. He roams the many paths of Tartarus and after the last mishap with Gaea, he has to get more guards to make sure the Doors stay closed on both sides. You can't get rid of him for as long as there are monsters there is Tartarus, he can't fade. It's sort of like your favourite food, you always want it." Seth said while making hand gestures that kinda looked like he was baking a cake.

"Umm… sorry but what do you want us for again?" I said as I pushed Jason back incase he did something stupid, yeah that's ironic coming from me.

"Yes, we need to get to The White House. That's where the rendezvous was set for." Seth said as he turned and started walking up the road.

"Where are you going?" Piper questioned as she jogged up beside him.

"There's an airport just ten minutes away. We can get a plane to D.C. and then you'll find out everything you need to know, and I'd move fast, the Romans are getting reinforcements as we speak." With that Seth put his helmet on once more and began walking down the road towards the airport. We started following the guy because we didn't really want to see the amount of reinforcements Reyna brought and we seen this guy as the best bet out, what would you have done, a son of Tartarus offering you a chance to survive (even if he wears the scariest armour ever) or the Romans, tough choice.

In thirty minutes we had "borrowed a plane from the airport, we really like to borrow stuff and were heading towards Washington on a private jet for some American soccer team that we really didn't care about.

"Okay, the trip should take us half a day and the Romans have already started the hunt…" Seth started before I interrupted him.

"Again."

"Yes, again, but the good news is we will out run them because of traffic, bad news the eagles have got our scent and our most likely a few miles behind us , so we should be okay."  
"Should?" Piper asked as she stared at Seth before looking away as the mask gazed at her.

"Twenty five percent chance of being fine," Seth said a little proudly, "I like those odds."

"Are you sure this will work." Jason said as he looked at the window and into the clouds, as if expecting to see something appear from them  
"Well you could go and get some…," a loud tearing sound was heard as the Roman's pikes tore through the titanium metal of the plane and latched onto the frame of the plane.

"The Romans." Piper said as she grabbed Katopris and the horn of Cornucopia.

"You don't say!" Seth shouted rather sarcastically as he pulled out one of his warglaives and slashed at one of the pikes lodged in the jet and reduced it to scrap metal.

"We can't outrun them. The eagles are faster anything the mortals have!" Jason shouted over the sound of the wind.  
"Is that so?" Seth had a mischievous tone in his voice as he put the warglaives away and waited for the Romans to stop the plane.

"Romans, get ready to board!" a familiar voice shouted over the rush of the wind.

"Octavian." I growled while uncapping Riptide ready to decapitate the little fool.

"Wait, I want to see where this leads to." Seth said, rather pleased with the turn of events.

"Octavian, I don't think that is wise. We're going up against some strong demi gods." Reyna said, a voice of reason that I was happy to hear at the moment.

"Nonsense Reyna, they're probably weak from all the running they've been done. I'm so sure about this that I'll go first, alright Reyna. I'll put you're troubles at ease. Blaine, pull up at the biggest hole on the ship and prepare a boarding plank." Octavian said and a few seconds later a wooden plank fell where the door used to be. Seth held up a hand and crept slowly towards the door before he pulled Octavian inside and strapped him into the pilot's seat with a belt going around Octavian's body about ten times.

"Now, you said the eagles are faster than anything the mortals had." Jason smiled, which was rare considering the past few days.

"I like you so much better now." Jason said as he walked to the plank and quickly ran across it and took out an albino guy driving the eagle, would you call it driving or flying, who was probably Blaine and using the air to push him into the jet. We quickly ran over the plank while everyone stared at Seth as he smashed the wooden plank and gave a fake friendly wave to the Romans as Jason gave a flick of the reins and the chariot and eagle sped towards Washington D.C.

In five hours we were circling the Washington Monument and in two more minutes we had landed on the roof of The White House. Seth quickly jumped of before he walked around the roof looking for something while we just stared at him, doing nothing.

"What are you looking for?" I asked as I walked up to him to at least try and help.

"I'm looking for a small, cylindrical container." Seth said as he reached behind the flag before coming back empty.

"A small, cylindrical container, huh?" Piper said as she looked over the edge and onto President Obama's balcony. Seth looked at her before looking down and seeing the container.

"You've got to be kidding me, she puts it there!" Seth shouted as he started scaling down with his clawed hands and feet. He soon landed on the balcony and picked the container and started the climb back up when the spotlights for the night tourists came on and illuminated the entire oval office, almost illuminating Seth if Jason didn't use his powers over the air to lift him up and over the rail.

"You okay?" I asked as I helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm just annoyed at someone at the moment."  
"You mean the person who put that on the balcony." Piper said as she moved away from the edge and back towards the chariot, as she looked a bit pale.

"Yeah her. Anyway come here and we'll be leaving. I'm pretty sure you want to leave, right?" Seth said as he held the cylinder in the palm of his hand. I looked at the others before putting my hand on it and was closely followed by the other two. Seth smiled at us, well that's what I hoped he did before he put his hand on the top of the cylinder and pressed down. When both edges touched a blue and purple light came out and spread out until it covered us completely and then a bright flash of light and we were sucked into the light. When the light disappeared we were in a complete new place with buildings that were scraping the clouds, molten lava coiled around the buildings as did water and air was visible, which was amazing, I never seen air visible except for when Jason solidifies it. The buildings were made of a weird material that kept changing colours and had solar panels as roofs, with a hydro electric dam a few miles away, providing heat and electricity, while people outside tended to gardens or animals that looked almost alien to me but not to them as they knew how to get milk, eggs and all the necessities for life. Though when we arrived everyone stopped working and looked at us, with curiosity written on their faces which was soon replaced with knowing as they seen Seth and went back to their work.

"Where are we?" Piper questioned as she looked around the brilliant city.

"We're in Sapphire City. Welcome to the Plant Genesis, the home of the Primordial deities." Seth said while extending his hands gesturing to the city while our eyes bugged out of our head.

He wasn't lying to us when he said that it was the city of the Primordial deities. On every street there was a statue or temple dedicated to a certain Primordial, we passed one for Nyx, Eros and Seth's father, Tartarus. We were walking down a street that was leading to the building we seen earlier with the fire and water coiling around the outside and it looked even better close up. The building had the same material as the other buildings so the colour was constantly changing, but so was the building itself. One minute it was like the Empire State Building, the next it was shaped so it was curvy and thin at the same time, it had a small lake around the base of it that was teeming with fish that were definitely not from Earth as I couldn't talk with them, but they seemed to stop and stare at Seth as he walked by and us to. Outside the doors were two soldiers, each of them wearing different armour but yet they still wore the same belt as Seth, twelve stars surrounding a black hole. As Seth came close to them, they stood at attention and gave us all salutes before we walked into the lobby of the building. There was a pure white with a fountain in the middle where water pooled out from a black hole that pooled into twelve stars around the edge before it feel into the fountain base and ran through see through pipes under the floor and up the building as it ran escalators, elevators, vending machines and the lights. Its official, I love it here on Genesis.

"This place is amazing." Piper said as she looked around the hall in complete and utter awe, people were appearing and reappearing all the time, some had weapons at their side while others dragged away people in chains and sometimes that mouth thing you see on Hannibal Lecter.

"What is this place?" Jason asked Seth as we stepped into one of the elevator.

"You'll see." Was all he said before he pressed for the two hundredth floor. We started going up slowly at first but as more water was added the faster we went until outside started blurring into a mixture of red, green, blue and white, the elevator was going so fast it was as if the outside world was an abstract painting with the ever changing colours. All too soon, we arrived at the top floor. There was no one up here except for us which was kinda creepy, the place was pitch black with specks of white dotted around the walls and a door that just materialized out of nowhere.

"The Protogenoi will call you in soon. They shall explain the whole reason as to why you are here. I shall be in that room by my father's side, I'll help persuade them but I will not be able to help you when it comes to the judging." Seth said as we waited outside the door.

"What's the judging?" I asked cautiously looking back towards the elevator, wondering if we three could survive if we ran now.

"Don't fret about it. You'll do fine; all of you will do fine," A loud chime cut Seth off as the door opened, "Guess counsel is in session." And with that Seth walked into the council room, leaving us with no choice to walk in with me at its head.

When we entered the room, it was about five times the size of the Olympian Throne room and more elegant. Diamond chandeliers graced the top of the roof in the same design on everyone's belt, one big one and twelve smaller ones around it, there were marble columns positioned around the rooms behind the thrones of the gods and goddesses with their names on it in English and also their images were carved in them as well encrusted with rubies, emeralds, sapphires and obsidian, thanks to that I easily stooped Tartarus and Seth, beside a large black throne that had planets and stars floating across it.

"The council of the Protogenoi welcome you, Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace and Piper McLean, to the planet of Genesis. I see Tartarus' son got you hear with minimal difficulty." A woman with velvet like voice said, on inspecting where the voice came from, I found a twenty year old woman with silky, black hair that reached to her mid back, pale skin as if she spent mist of her life indoors and startling black eyes that looked as if they were searching your very soul, on inspecting the column behind her I seen her name was Nyx and the man beside her with the blood red eyes, brooding look (that reminded me of Nico) and long , grey hair was Erebus. Each of them wore black robes and were holding hands, so I'm guessing married or dating, I'm going for the former.

"We had a few mishaps on the way Lady Nyx." I said bowing low as not to disrespect the goddess. I seen her raise one of her eyebrows.

"Interesting, and how did you know my name?" Nyx asked as she let go of her husbands hand and leaned forward, her gaze almost making me squirm.

"It says you're name on the column behind your throne, my Lady." I was still bowing low until I was told to come back up.  
"Observant demigod aren't you. Oh stand back up, we may be all mighty and that but we're not going to blast you because you don't bow to us," Tartarus said as I straightened up once more, "By the way, thanks for the help with shutting those doors. Couldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome Lord Tartarus."

"Now onto the reason Seth brought you three here." A man with short, blond hair with kind blue eyes spoke, "We want you to work for us." I was thoroughly confused now, what did he mean "work for us." The gods must have seen our looks of confusion as they all turned to Seth.

"You didn't tell them?" Another man with blond hair said except he had a slight tan with bright yellow eyes that almost looked gold.

"I didn't get the chance Lord Aether, with the Romans chasing us and all that."

"Short version or long version." A woman said this time with light brown hair and kind green emerald eyes, turns out she was called Hemera and the other man who spoke to us was Ouranus.

"Short version please." Piper called out which got a chuckle from some of the gods.

"Well, a few millennia ago, our father, Chaos, created life as we know it, and he loved his creations, so much that he never wanted to fight them as he thought nothing would go wrong, so he swore an oath never to engage in combat with any planet." Hemera said before Erebus picked up the story,

"Our father's creations started turning corrupt and wars on all planets started and because of the oath he created he could not fight and neither could we. So father set up an army to stop these wars. The Chaotic Knights," he gestured over to Seth when saying the name of the army, "The knights were peacekeepers, kinda like the Jedi from Star Wars. They travelled from planet to planet stopping wars and ensuring peace. They are always on call to make sure when a war breaks out in or against a planet they are always there to help."  
"Now, two hundred years ago, Chaos faded from the world," Nyx said as she continued with the story, "This base was built on the planet of Genesis, and shrines and symbols were built to honour our father. Have you seen the fountain and Seth's belt? That is Chaos' symbol and everywhere in Genesis has at least one of symbols." Nyx stopped and Seth took over,

"The Chaos Knights honours Chaos by making sure his two wishes are carried out. One, to keep peace across the galaxies and two, to recruit the strongest, betrayed or forgotten of the Gods or Titans. We are asking you three to join the Chaos Knights." Seth jumped down from his father's side as did he gods from their thrones.

"Perseus, Piper and Jason. We have seen your endeavours and also your betrayals done onto you. We can't deny that you three are the most suited to lead this army." Aether said as the gods made a small circle around us.

"Wait, you want us to lead the army? Why not Seth, he's more experienced at what goes on here and how to fight, we should follow his orders, not he other way around!" Jason shouted which surprised all the gods as they looked at Jason, then to Seth and back.

"Son of Jupiter," Ouranus spoke, "We know that Seth has a good heart and mind, but he has been leading this army for almost five centuries. He was the last recruited by Chaos. He's alright with you three taking over."  
"I agree with Jason Lord Ouranus. Seth seems to know what to do and how to lead. We don't know this army as well as him and it makes sense. Lord Ouranus, I don't mean disrespect, but Seth should be the Supreme Commander while we lead under him. He can give us pointers and tips on how to lead the army." Piper said as she looked at Jason and I with a look of determination on her face, which we also copied when we seen Ouranus contemplating the decision.

"Brother, the children speak the truth," A guy with golden eyes and a scythe said, "Seth has lead this army for a while and having three new leaders wouldn't help the army, it could throw them into disarray."  
"You are right Chronos. All right, you have a deal, if you were any other demi gods I might have blast you to pieces. But seeing as you have my respect, I won't." Ouranus said extending his hand to shake to complete the deal. I shook it without hesitation but Jason asked a question that may or may not be stupid.

"Why do we have your respect?" Jason questioned, completely confused as was I. I really should've listened back in Greek Myths.  
"For beating my wife of course. She had it coming to her and I'm glad she was beat by brilliant demigods." Ouranus said before he and the other gods left, leaving Seth behind, his helmet was off and he had a look of respect on his face.

"Either you're extremely brave or extremely stupid, but I respect what you did for me. One day you three will lead this army beside me and until that day arrives, I'll help you. Now, let's go tell the rest of the army, show you where you'll sleep and tonight you'll get your blessing and armour."  
"Will the armour be like yours?" I asked him before we walked out of the room.  
"No, all the armour is different according to the person. Mine is like this because of the amount of time I've spent in Tartarus. The armour is sort of like a living thing. It ill respond to you're mind and adapt itself to suit you. Mine's like this because of the amount of monsters that are in Tartarus. It feeds of the embodiment that is Tartarus and formed itself into this." Seth said indicating towards his armour.

"So what would are be like as?" Piper asked as we arrived at the foyer once more. Seth turned around to look at us, I felt like flinching despite myself. His stare was very piercing and I could almost imagine his purple eyes examining our souls.

"Honestly, I don't know. Usually I can tell this thing, but with you three I can't. Guess we'll have to wait and see." Seth then directed us over to a plain part of the wall behind the fountain with a symbol of a sword crossing over a shield and arrow so that it made a cross on the shield. The cross glowed red as we approached and then the sword and arrow disappeared and the shield grew bigger and wider until we were able to fit through it. Once we were through, the hole disappeared and the symbol was once again in its place as if nothing had happened.

"Where are we?" Jason asked as he looked out over the green fields, nothing was here and we were looking at Seth as if it was a practical joke and we were going to wake up in our cabins leading our normal, demi god lives.

"We at the barracks of the Chaos Knights, ten thousand metres above it." As soon as the words left his mouth, the piece of land we were standing on started moving down into the ground. I was expecting to see dirt but was shocked to see glass that showed the barracks. It stretched for five miles, with the main barracks in the middle and smaller buildings dotted around the barrack perimeter and then more buildings around that. Compared to the barracks, the foyer of the Genesis god building thing whatever it is looked peaceful. Men and women crowded the whole place as they either walked on the pavements or flew past on hover bikes or cars like that movie I Robot.

"This place is amazing." Jason breathed out as he stared out at the vast city below him.

"The city is big enough to hold everyone from the city upstairs. It was designed like that two hundred years after I joined, after an attack on the city, we had no where to run and most of the people were slaughtered. So we designed this place, able to withstand every attack and food and water will never run out, this is a last resort. Anyway, the barracks, as you can see, it's the focal point and around it are the training facilities. Gymnasium, swimming pool, training centre and flight and naval simulator."

"Flight simulator?" I said quite timidly as my face paled slightly at the thought of Zeus blowing me out of the air.

"Don't worry about Zeus Percy. You're out of his and the Olympians reach now. Same with you Jason. Now," Seth said as he got into one of the hover cars and clapped his hands excitedly, "Lets see what this can do, get in by the way." Seth's hands wrapped around the wheel of the car and he wanted to let the car go. After seeing him wanting to drive, we quickly got in, Jason and I in the back and Piper in the front. Before we even got our seatbelts on Seth gunned the engine and we shot forward like a bullet towards the barracks. The buildings blurred past us as did the cars that had wisely decided to park, or float in this case at the side of the roads, or whatever there called here and in no time at all we were at the barracks of the Chaos Knights. Above the entrance was the symbol of the Knights and three people were waiting outside, two females, judging by their figure and a male. They were standing out side the barracks with their helmets off but because of the speed, I couldn't see their faces until the car stopped moving and even then it was hard because of all the dust the car picked up. Seth was laughing like a madman as he got out of the car, while we stumbled out trying to get our bearings but failing miserably.

"Seth, that's cruel." One of the girls said as she helped Piper stand up straight while the other two helped Jason and I.

"Cruel is putting the transport device on the balcony of the president Kara." The girl laughed slightly before looking away from the mask as it bore into her eyes.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. You said rendezvous at the White House. I just thought it would be fun to give you a challenge." Kara said. Now that the world had stopped spinning I finally got a good look at the three. Kara was around the height of Seth, maybe just two inches smaller with long, white hair that reached to her mid back, sapphire blue eyes that were very captivating and tanned skin. Her armour was a dark grey armour chest plate with a small, red diamond at the bottom of her throat and small red lines coming out from the diamond and stretching round her armour and ending at her back, the leg pieces were just boots that looked as if they were made with steel and celestial bronze and knee guards that were connected to the boots from the back and then there was Kevlar covered with chain mail around her legs and it showed of her athletic legs. Her arms were covered in Kevlar and metal that protected her arms up too her shoulder before a shoulder guard of something went down and sharpened into a point. There was then a cape that was a deep, blood red and stopped just before her knees, there was a hood attached to the cape and I was sure there was the black hole on her hood along with the twelve stars and also carrying a sword in a sheath that looked very sharp and also a mask, but not as detailed as Seth's. The other girl wore medieval type armour that was similar to Seth's except in colour. Her chest plate was a metal that none of us had seen before except on the Chaos Knights and on the stomach and breast was the symbol in red, which shone brightly against the white armour, going up her arms was nothing but chainmail until it reached her hands, there were gauntlets made of celestial bronze and silver with three spikes, the one closer to her hand smaller than that of the closer to near elbow leather gloves. Around her waist was a black leather belt with an old fashioned buckle with the symbol on it again. Next were white, skinny jeans that were lined with celestial bronze, a metre long white caped was attached to her shoulders and reached down to her knees and a hood that looked as if it covered half her face and finally white combat boots with steel toes and two one metre long sheathes and I swear I saw fire and ice coming out from the edges of it. The girl, now that I looked at her face, had short black hair that just passed her shoulders, pale skin that was nearly white and dark green eyes and the same size of Kara. Lastly the boy was around the same height of me with tan skin by the look of things. I couldn't see his eyes or his hair because of the helmet. It was shaped like pillars as five spikes were connected to his helmet, each a different length to the one beside them, on the side of the helmet was two protective pieces over his eyes with a small slit allowing him to see and then two spikes that came from where his helmet met his forehead and ended at his chin. The helmet was connected to a dark green hood that acted as a cloak but was also covering his armour connected to it. On his right shoulder was a guard of celestial silver that had five spikes coming from it that then had leather straps that wrapped around his green cloak and kept it close to his body, on his right hand was a gauntlet like Seth's except not as sharp and made of silver instead of that weird black material everyone else wore. Note to self, ask about that later. His right shoulder was covered in leather that wrapped around his chest and back and welded onto the leather guard was silver that acted as armour. His left hand was completely covered in the metal, not one part of his skin was visible and the gauntlet looked the same as the one of his right, his chest plate was made of the same black material as the others but had a scale effect where his stomach was and continued round until it disappeared under the cloak and on the top part was the Chaos Knight symbol. Nyx wasn't kidding when she said the symbol was everywhere, the army took it seriously. Around his waist were black leather belts with a sword sheathe on his left hand side, his legs were covered in silver and celestial bronze metal, there was no effect to it, it just looked natural, except for a triangle like shape that was welded on above both his knees. His foot wear was basically like Seth's, the spiked shoes and combat boots welded together.

"Guys, present yourselves to the new commanders." Seth said as the three looked at us in awe before bombarding us with questions. They ranged from "How hard was it to fight Gaea?" to "Can you really summon a three hundred foot tidal wave?" Seth gave them all a quick glare and a small growl to shock the three back to reality.

"Sorry, I'm Kara Hunt, daughter of Nyx. Captain of the Covert Operations and long ranged weaponry." Kara said extending her hand to shake which we did with good pleasure. The guy introduced himself next,

"I'm Markel Fernier, son of Ouranus. Captain of the Air Force for the Chaotic Knights and the close ranged weaponry." Finally the last girl introduced herself,

"I'm Maria Carella, daughter of Poseidon, Captain of the Navy for the Chaotic Knights and the artillery." I sat there stunned while I stared at my sister in shock as did everyone else and I said the most intelligent thing I could think of,

"I have a sister." I said close to disbelief before I pulled her into a hug and started crying, as did Maria. Piper and Kara looked on in happiness while Jason and Markel looked on, wondering what to do and Seth was probably thinking, _Hurry up! I want to show you the base! It's awesome! Why is Kara giving me a weird look now?_

"Guys, you've been hugging and crying for ten minutes now. It's sort of mushy and I think Seth is falling asleep." Markel said as he gave Maria and I a pat on the back before clicking his fingers in front of Seth's face, which I now know is a big mistake as Seth's hand shot up and grabbed Markel's arm before flipping him over his hip and putting him in a sleeper hold. The hold was probably hurting as Markel's right arm was trying to pry of Seth's arms with little success and his legs were kicking all over the place as less and less oxygen got into his lungs.

"Seth!" someone shouted and soon someone in a navy blue and snow white robe was beside him trying to get his arms of Markel, "Seth, snap out of it!" the guy, well I hope it was a guy, shouted as he started punching the chain mail to weaken the hold. It must've worked as his arm loosened from Markel's neck and he pushed himself away.

"Ataria, nice to see you. Back from the mission I see." Kara said as she hugged the man in the robes.

"Good to see you too sis. You'll be happy to know that the Amarai are going to war against their king and the rebels want some reinforcements." Ataria said as he hugged Kara and gave her a warm smile.

"Again, we were there barely a month ago." Maria whined as she helped Markel stand.  
"We'll go to their aid in a day. For now we shall show the new commanders to their rooms and give them their armour. Until then you're dismissed." Seth said as he walked past us and into the base with a small whoosh from the sliding doors.

"I guess Seth won't be showing you around," Ataria said, "So I will. Welcome to the Base of the Chaotic knights. If you look around you'll find yourself in the courtyard, the least interesting place in the base. Now if you'll follow me inside the real tour can begin. The lady must go first of course." As he gestured to Piper and bowed low for her, like a peasant meeting a king, causing Piper to blush a deep red while the three behind us rolled their eyes. Kara walked up to her brother and slapped him upside the head, causing him to stumble a few steps forward before he turned around and glared at his sister.

"For once in your life, can you not flirt with every girl you see." Kara said as she glared at her brother.

"I get that from dad."  
"Our dad is a different person; we are only siblings because of our Godly parents. Yours is Erebus and mine is Nyx, there both married and therefore we are siblings." Kara said as she looked at Ataria like she won a battle. He looked at her for a few seconds before he sighed,

"Fine, you win that time. Won't stop me flirting though," Ataria turned around and was about to start talking with Piper when he realised it wasn't Piper but Jason, "So Piper's your girlfriend, sorry, thought she was single." Ataria held his hands up in surrender as Jason just glared at him with venom in his eyes. Ataria backed up quickly and ran into the base, saying something about needing to talk to Seth about something, more of an excuse to get away from Jason. Kara looked at her brother disappear before laughing a small, barely audible laugh.

"You're the first person beside Seth to make him run. I'm beginning to like you," Kara clapped Jason on the back before dragging him towards the base, "You three will get along just fine." Kara then ran towards the base with speeds close to a cheetah and was through the door in ten seconds flat.

"That's the blessing the Knights get, increased speed, agility and endurance, but you have to work to get it to the max, but you're still going to get tired like a normal mortal and you'll fall unconsciousness for a few days. Anyways, Seth and Ataria have been her for the longest so they have got their blessing close to the max, but they have been working at it for three hundred years. Then Kara, Maria and I are close to one another," Markel said as he directed us towards the base with his amazing but also annoying powers over the wind, I mean it's cool but when Jason does it to prank you it can get annoying real fast and because this guy was stronger it was even more annoying, "But you won't get that until tonight when you get your armour and the Protogenoi will bless the armour and as simple as that the blessing will kick in and depending on the type of training you had when you arrived it will help. So the war with Gaea, you'll be around our level, close to Ataria. Anyway, Seth's most likely getting your armour ready for the ceremony this evening so it's up to us to show you around." Markel led us into the base and for at least the fourth time that day, my breath was taken away, the whole base had a comforting but also futuristic feel to it. There were about twelve tubes with a purple light that surrounded the outside of it and each had a designated area, cafeteria, barracks, training area and more and people were constantly walking in and out, their molecules, I hope being ripped away before they were hopefully reassembled at the other side. Markel and Maria walked forward towards the barrack teleportation tube before stopping when they didn't hear our footsteps. Turning around confused at why we stopped before they had realization on their faces, our faces were stark white and were staring straight at the tubes.

"These," my sister said indicating to the tube behind her, "Are the molecular disruption transportation devices. The M.D.T.D as Seth calls it. It takes your molecules and scrambles them down the purple tube and reassembles them at the designated area, for this, it's the barracks and once there, twelve more are there to take you to the other places. It's pretty much shadow travel without the feeling of dread and cold washing down your spine, and it's quicker." She then walked through the portal and you could see every molecule of her being sucked into the purple portal and almost instantly a small buzz came from Markel's helmet and a holographic image of Maria came through, completely unharmed. Maria made a hand gesture that said come on and Markel looked at us all expectantly as he waited for us to go through. We all looked at each other before I decide to be the one to go first, that and I was shoved towards the portal by Jason, Piper and Markel. As I stared at the portal up close I seen that it there was also electricity and water sparking through it, acting as a power source and as soon as my hand made contact with the surface, the water and electric surged to my fingers, coursing through my veins and giving me some sort of power. Everything after happened in slow motion, where my fingers first made contact started to crumble until I couldn't see my hand, all there was instead was dust and soon my whole body was dust and I was sucked into the portal and not a second later I was out on the other side, full me and not harmed in any way. Ten seconds later everyone else was on the other side, completely unharmed and looking better than we had before going in.

"What just happened?" Piper asked we turned a corner and the machine was lost from sight.

"What just happened was your entire being was turned into molecules and the electric and water was there to keep them from floating away, they act as a sort of insulator as you pass through. The stuff on it's own is plasma, highly dangerous but when combined with water and electric, perfectly harmless. That's why we use plasma in our ship's thrusters and cannons." Markel said as he walked a few steps in front of us and into a pure white and blue room, with the name Markel on the door, so it's his room. He came out moments later with three key cards and passed them to us. We stared at him as if he was insane before Markel and Maria led us to three doors with no name on it and told us to swipe the cards down the middle of the door. Piper was the first to do it and as soon as the card came away from the door, her name appeared on the front of it about eye level, before opening up to a deep purple room, with a small dash of white. I did mine next and the same thing happened, my name appeared on the door and my room was a sea green colour with white and black at other places. On the ceiling was the picture of the black hole and twelve stars surrounding it. On one side of my room was a personal bathroom and aquarium with fish from other and other places. On the other side was a bookshelf filled with scrolls or Ipad type things and five shelves all empty. At the very end of the room was a dark blue king sized bed and a walk in wardrobe. Finally Jason swiped his door and just like before his name appeared on the door before it slide opened and I could see a sky blue wall with some yellow and white across the room. Now that I knew what my room looked like I could guess that the others rooms were designed similarly to mine, except based on their godly parent. Note to self, don't try and look in Seth's.

"Now that you've seen your rooms," Seth said as he walked out of his room at least ten metres from our rooms, "We'll show you the canteen and the arena and then it's time for your ceremony. Shall we?" Seth looked at us before he disappeared from sight, all there was that indicated he was there was the small cloud of dust that was kicked up.

"And there you see a perfect example of the blessing. Increased speed, makes it look like he teleported. Bloody annoying but useful when you're fighting. We'll probably find him in the canteen eating about five plates of food, his body metabolism rises for an hour before levelling out normally again." Maria said as she and Markel started walking past their rooms and rounding a corner. Obviously we followed them as not to get lost and soon we were in the canteen. It was sort of like a buffet, there were five different places to get food from, one was vegetarian, another had fish, another cart had meat and the last two carts were designated for just desserts. True to Maria's words, Seth was at the head table along with five plates of food along with Kara, Ataria and two other people we didn't know and there were five empty chairs, two on Seth's right hand side and three on his left. Below the head table was one long table that could fit at least one hundred people, yet there was only twenty, all with the different armour and also different godly parents, as I seen small hurricane straws, children talking to ghosts, making miniature suns or people freeze others drinks. They were all like a big family, almost like the ones who betrayed us, only this one was better. Seth looked up from his third plate of French fries and a burger to wave and indicated to the five empty chairs beside him, although the small action didn't go unnoticed as all eating stopped and heads turned towards us, all with curiosity written on all their faces. Noticing that no one was going to speak, Seth clapped his metalled hands together, making a loud clang that grabbed everyone's attention.

"These are the new commanders, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean and Percy Jackson. They shall be joining the Chaotic Knights. Treat them with respect, for these are three of Gaea's Bane and chosen personally by The Protogenoi. They shall also be accompanying us tomorrow back to Fornostia. Until then, eat, train and sleep. The ceremony for the three will be in two hours at nine." Seth said before he went back to eating his food as did everyone else after they gave us all awed looks for about three minutes. Maria and Markel directed us to the food, that smelt absolutely amazing (not as good as my mom's, but still good) and then towards the high table, where I sat on the chair closet to Seth on his left while Jason and Piper sat on his right.

"So Perseus," I inwardly flinched at the name, "What do you think about the base so far?" Seth asked as he stuffed ate another handful of French fries and a drink of Fanta.

"I think this place is brilliant. I'm just having a hard time believing this place actually exists. It's more spectacular than Olympus." I said as I took a bite out of my barbeque burger, pure deliciousness.

"Glad you like it here Perce!" Ataria shouted from down the table, "You haven't met the other two lieutenants. Percy, meet Layla Hall, daughter of Deimos, Maria's lieutenant and Luke Drake, son of Hecate, Markel's lieutenant." He pointed to two people down the table and I finally seen them as the two I didn't recognise earlier on, Layla was a petite girl, around five foot four, she had satin black hair with fiery red eyes. She was a Caucasian girl with the hints of a slight tan and a splash of freckles over her nose. I didn't really get a good look at her armour, all I seen was a purple robe coming over her left shoulder, sadly I couldn't see it unless she moved, all I could see was that the robe had the symbol of the knights. Luke however was about five foot eight, just three inches off my height and had light blue eyes with specks of black and long blonde hair that reached his mid neck. He was dressed as a typical mage, with a dark blue robe that reached his shins and had a blood red trim at the bottom. His leg armour was the Knight metal that was coloured a black with gold around the edges. His hands were covered in Stygian Iron gauntlets that led up to his elbow and were held on by leather straps, on the robe where his chest plate would be was the knights symbol except unlike the others, his was glowing a light yellowish colour. On the back of his robe was a hood that looked as if it covered up to his nose and by the amount of runes etched onto it, I could tell it could do some really bad stuff to anyone who didn't have permission to touch it. On his waist was a worn out leather belt that was only holding together as he had some magic spell cast on it and then there was a scimitar scabbard, but I couldn't see what it was made out off until in a battle. Both of them nodded at me in a respectful manner while giving small smiles which I gladly returned before they went back to their own conversation.

"They seem nice." Piper said to Ataria who nodded in agreement.

"What till you see them in battle. Then you're in for a show." Kara said as she ate her salad, another vegetarian like Piper, no wait, she's got a hamburger.

"Looking forward to it." Jason said as he pushed his plate away that magically disappeared into thin air.

"Ah, the gists are back." Maria said as she pushed her empty plate forward and it to disappeared.

"Okay, we've got an hour and a half until the ceremony, Ataria, I need you with me to help get the armour ready. Kara, Maria and Markel, show them the training area and then bring them to the council room for the ceremony. So allow thirty minutes to get from here to the headquarters." With that Seth and Ataria got out of their seats before walking towards the portal labelled armoury.

"Um… what does this armour do when you put it on?" Piper asked as she finished her last piece of salad before a gist made it disappear.

"It just takes your memories and attitude and adjusts itself to what would suit you best. The armour itself is made of Primordial iron, the third strongest thing in the universe, after Tartarus rock and Chaosian Steel," Kara said as she and the two other Captains got up, "We'll show you the arena, like Seth asked and then we'll take you to the Protogenoi for the ceremony." Kara started walking towards the portals once more and we all followed her and once again I had that slow motion felling as I seen myself become dust before arriving in the arena. It was actually more like a Roman Coliseum, with three rows of seats circling the perimeter and each row could seat at least a thousand people, well more than the twenty knights here at the moment. At the far end of the arena was at least two hundred metal robots, dressed in celestial bronze armour with varying weapons, some tridents and nets, others had normal swords while others were weapon less. On the far right hand side was a rack full with weapons ranging across time, from Greek to present times and directly opposite were shelves lined with Ancient Greek and Roman armour made from Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze or silver. In the centre was a large sparring circle that could fit about one hundred of the robots or twenty people fighting all at once. There was also a small elevator over in one of the corners that led to a large assault course that looked challenging from where I was looking as I could see fire coming from the top of it and the constant sound of cogs turning, moving everything in the course as it became more and more challenging as the time passed on.

"Hey Percy," Kara said as she slapped my arm, using her head to indicate over to the sparring circle, "Want to spar?" I smiled at the small girl before giving a slight nod as we walked towards the sparring circle, taking Riptide out on the way and uncapping as we got into position, ready to spar.

"No serious maiming. The battle is only over when the other person's weapon is at their throat." I said as Kara pulled out her sword. Now that I got to look at it, the sword was the same length as Riptide, it was a grey sword with a tint of black running up the middle and on the edges. The hilt of the sword was made of what looked like shadow as the hilt was moving about and one of Kara's eyes had turned from her blue ones to a dark red and I noticed that there was a slight red tinge and I knew straight away that she was controlling the hilt with her godly powers. Kara struck first, bring her sword down in a vertical motion that probably cleaved anyone in half, especially me if I didn't take a step back. Kara's sword struck the ground with a loud clang and also took a small portion of the ground out with it. As if nothing happened, she struck towards me again with a sharp jab that I was just able to deflect, but just as quick, her foot shot forward and connected with my solar plexus, knocking the wind out of me and on instinct my left hand shot up to hold my ribs while the demigod side of my brain raised Riptide in defence and just in luck to as both our blades met in jarring clash that forced Kara to take a few steps back and my arm went numb for a few seconds before adjusting back to normal. I was able to get up, but I was wincing with each movement as my solar plexus was still trying to recover from Kara's kick. The girl in question turned to face me with a smile on her face, expecting me to still be on the ground, but was replaced by shock when I was standing, although I was gritting my teeth in pain. Kara started walking towards me while spinning her sword making a swishing sound in the air. As she was a few paces away from me, she jumped in the air, bring her sword and my ADHD took over. I rolled to the right, narrowly dodging her sword before I sent a kick to her knee that made her collapse to the ground and I rolled away from her. While Kara was still struggling to get up I quickly brought my sword up to knock Kara's sword out of her, but with at least more years of training behind her than me, she easily dodged before countering my swipe, her sword's blade caught in my hilt and before I knew what had even happened and in a blur of black and grey, my sword was in her free hand and both were wrapped around my neck.

"Give up?" Kara said as the swords pressed even closer to my neck. I nodded my head very slowly as so not to cut my neck, indicating that I was surrendering. Kara quickly lowered the swords before handing me Riptide, hilt first. I took it graciously and turned Riptide back into pen form while she sheathed her blade and let the shadows dissipate back to their original places, "You did well Percy, especially for just joining, but it will be a while before you reach my level and surpass it in sword fighting. I've been training since the American Revolution. Seth found me half dead when the British bombarded and ransacked my home. If he didn't find me when he did, well, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Kara had a far away look in her as she was talking and I had a feeling she was thinking back to her past, so I did what any sensible person would do, I started clicking my fingers and clapping beside her ears to bring her back to reality. Again, just like Seth, don't ever do that, as Kara just punches you straight in the face and unlike Seth's the pain is there for more than a few minutes, as the punch basically jostles your entire skeleton and depending on what you land on, the pain either increases or decreases. In this place, it increased as I was thrown into the two hundred metal warriors and just my luck, which is bad luck ten of the metal warriors turned on. As soon as the metal warriors became active, the sparring circle, which I now realised was not a sparring circle, turned a blood red as the ten metal bots walked in and a protective shield of magical energy surround me and the bots. The good news was that the bots looked like they were weighed down with the amount of equipment they carried, bad news, all the robots were from the Roman period and all wore Ceremonial Roman armour. Two warriors struck first with their Imperial gold swords just missing my sides by mere millimetres, forcing me to retreat before drawing Riptide. The next two warriors struck out with spears that I was able to sidestep, but failed to notice as three of the metal heads threw nets at me which tangled up my legs and forced to fall onto the ground and jump about while I tried to unravel the three nets that were wrapped tightly around my legs. As I was busy tugging at the netting, I noticed the robots creating a circle around me and the three with the nets had got their tridents out, each and everyone of them ready to impale me with their weapons, not fun. I quickly realised tugging was not going to work, so I switched to the next tactic, cutting, in moments Riptide was in my hand and in a few more seconds the netting lay on the floor in tatters, and that's when I felt it. The usual tug in my gut and before I could control myself, (curse my ADHD) the water in the air suddenly became visible and the density of the room increased to the points where it got nearly unbearable for me and the robots, as dents started to appear in their plating and steam started coming out from cracks in the armour. Before I almost passed out from oxygen starvation, the air's density returned back to normal and caused a mini storm around me, picking up dust, stones and the ten dented robots and throwing them around like ragdolls into the energy shield where they were thrown back into the tornado and zapped by the lightening produced or bounced around the tube before eventually falling out the top in small compressed cubes of their former selves. When the last automaton touched the floor, the red tube of light dissipated until the sparring circle was again became the normal white colour it was.

"Percy!" Maria shouted as she embraced me with a quick hug before inspecting my entire body for cuts, "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, the robots weapons didn't even touch me, and how come everyone's already left?" The whole place was deserted and the few that were left were Jason, Piper, Markel and Kara.

"Time works differently when the magic barrier s up. You may have been only fighting for a few minutes, but for us it's been an hour," Kara said, "and Seth wants us to start leaving now to start the ceremony." Maria and Markel nodded before one of each grabbed us and they each did their respective parents travelling technique, Kara shadow travelled with Piper, Markel and Jason disappeared into thin air and Maria and I turned into water vapour before setting down a few seconds later in solid form in the lobby of the Protogenoi's council building. We all walked towards the main elevator while people we saw in the lobby before now formed a long line of people giving salutes to us as we passed and it only stopped (or I'm guessing it did) when we were out of their line of sight in the elevator. We slowly rose up the elevator instead of like before when we were shot up towards the council room and we finally got a look at our surroundings. The planet was a living work of art, the water that surrounded the building was coming from seven different pipes that were under the crystal pavements that flowed directly to the hydroelectric dam that was powered by the waterfall and lakes that all ran to it, the lava came from the volcanoes on the mountains at least ten miles away and came through the pipes and travelled along side the water, providing a natural heating source for the entire city or planet and the air came from this small valley where the winds brushed against the rock so ferociously I surprised the rocks didn't collapse under the strength and then the winds was pulled towards it in almost an alluring motion that surrounded the entire building and held up the lava and water because of its speed. The city itself below us was a sight to behold, the houses were still there ever changing colours and made a kaleidoscopic effect like Piper's eyes, the lava was glowing brightly in the night, almost like the planets own nightlight for keeping enemies away and the water gave off a sparkling effect because of the moons and stars light shining on it, illuminating the entire street. That's when I would like to say I noticed the pattern each of the house were placed in, but truth be told it was Piper.

"Guys, do you notice that there is only twelve blocks of houses around this building?"  
"What has that got to do with the planet?" Jason asked before Piper looked at us with a dead pan expression before continuing,

"What symbol do they like most of all on this planet?"  
"The Black Hole and…" Jason cut off mid speech before we both gave each other amazed expressions while Piper smiled and hugged us, as well as muttering something about how fast we catch on, but we both let it slide. Looking down once more we saw that the elevator had changed from the outside of the building to being in the very center of it and looking down was amazing. The whole street was lit up in a variety of colours from twelve different angles and they were connected by the looks of things by the lava and water that all ultimately ended in the building.

After ten minutes of staring down at the city of lights below us, the elevator came to a slow stop and once again, there was a row of people who were saluting us as we passed until we entered the door of the council room. The council room was the same as before, the gods sitting in their respective thrones and the chandeliers above them, barely giving of enough light for the room, what was different though was there were torches surrounding the outside of the room, casting shadows on the floor and Seth and Ataria stood side by side in front of three black metal cases in plain view for all to see. The case were five by four by three so I was wondering how they could fit our armour in there and the other two were thinking the same thing according the confused look on there faces, but I could feel something emitting from the cases, almost like the smell and strength of the sea, perfume of some kind was coming from Piper's case and the smell of ozone was coming of Jason's. I was so engrossed with the smells coming of I almost jumped when Seth's foot clanked sounded on the polished marble floor and his voice sent chills down my spine, it was as if many people were trying to say the same thing to us all at once and by the Gods, it was creepy,

"These are your oaths that you take when you became a member of the Chaotic Knights. Your Oath is accepted when the armour bonds with you and you with it. Your Oath will be considered completed when you either fall in battle or you chose to leave of your own accord, but the armour will still be yours to wield and the Knights will always come to you in times of need. Ataria, Kara and Markel, open the cases." Seth said all in one breath as he stepped back and the three in question stepped forward and opened said cases, what came out completely surprised me and went straight to the top of my weird list. A complete replica of me only in an oil form stepped out of the case, same height, and same build. The duplicate just stared me up and down before screaming really high pitched before spreading its arms wide open almost as if it was looking for a hug.

"The armour accepts Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Bane of Gaia, Kronos, Hyperion and Iapteus! Holder of the Sky, Saviour of Artemis and twice over, Hero of Olympus!" Seth thundered out as all eyes turned towards me as I embraced the oily armour. Next was probably the thing that got second on my list of weird, the oil lost it's shape and became a puddle before zooming towards my feet, keeping me in place as it travelled up my body in waves of darkness and within a matter of seconds my body was encased in what I would say is a cocoon of the stuff. The next few seconds were quite interesting to say the least as the inside started turning a light ocean blue with flecks of green and silver thrown in as well and the it suddenly exploded with the force of a small bomb and I was standing in my armour for the Chaotic Knights. My chest guard was a dark red cloth covered with strips of stygian iron, the upper strip always over lapping the bottom, making a wave design along with the symbol of the planet in a light blue making it stand out against the metal. My arms were covered in a dark blue armour that resembled Batman's arm guards as there was no armour except for the gauntlets at my wrist which had three spikes pointing, the one closest to my elbow was at least four inches long and the shortest was at least two inches, my hands were covered by two leather gloves that had a small tube of water running around my palm in tubes, always allowing me to have water and then up my arms to a small pack in the back of the armour that I barely felt. My legs guards came up to my mid thigh and were connected to my leg by chain mail before a ripple effect on the armour guards started again. On the inside of the leg guards was a thick layer of cotton and Kevlar intertwined keeping my legs comfortable as well as manoeuvrable. Covering from the waist down was a dark red tunic that formed a sort of robe as it connected with my chest plate and covered my exposed thighs. My helmet was shaped like one of the dwarf helmets from Lord of the Rings, it had the four pieces of metal meeting up at the very top of the helmet while there was some of the Chaosian steel joining the four pillars to one another, the side of my face was guarded by what I would assume is Tartarus Rock and extended down until it reached a few centimetres above my chin and then two pieces overlapped it before coming to rest at my chin. Going down to my nose was a strip of metal that made my eyes look like slits as the metal covered out a quarter of the way down, protecting my exposed face and a piece of electronic plastic covered my eyes and also made a connection with Seth's helmet as I was able to see where he was at any given time, as long as he had the armour on and there was a small bit of ventilation where my mouth was which was covered by metal and acted as a sort of gas mask or breathing respirator. I was so engrossed in my armour that I was startled when two screams pieced the air as Piper and Jason's thing accepted them.

"The armour accepts Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Bane of Gaia, defeater of Krios and Hero of Olympus and Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, Bane of Gaia and Hero of Olympus!" Seth shouted once again in the twelve voice thing and I seen both of them embrace the oil thing before being cocooned themselves and minutes later the things exploded, peppering Percy with debris that shattered on impact against the armour. Percy couldn't help it, but he was sort of staring at Piper and was thinking Jason was a very lucky guy. The chest plate of her armour was a dark purple colour and covered her breasts and stopped about a quarter of the way down her chest, showing of her tanned mid rift and muscles, that some of the guys were staring at while Jason was giving them all dirty looks. On her shoulders were two shoulder plates that were a light purple and had the symbol in a dark black so it easily stood out and from there down was black chain mail that clung tightly to her arms while what looked to me was Greek Fire circling gown her arms and disappearing under the purple gauntlets that ended half way to her elbows. Her hands were covered with black leather that had a small metal exo-skeleton of a hand on it, wow; I'm using big words now. On her waist was a golden belt with a metre long sword attached to it and her dagger Katopris in two ruby made scabbards and pouches, sort of like what you'd see on Batman and from the waist down was dark purple trousers covered with two metal strips from her ankle up, protecting her shin and then black, steel toed combat boots. Jason armour was sort of like a wizard's robes. It was pitch black in colour and running down the back and his sleeves was a strip of yellow that was in fact lighting that was being produced just like my water tank. Around his arms were two leather sheathes that held two emerald encrusted dagger hilts. Under the robes was a celestial bronze and titanium chest plate with a language I didn't know carved across it and on his shoulders was dark blue shoulder pads and running down his arms inside his cloak was black chain mail before ending at his wrist where there were two leather gloves with metal sewn on top of his fingers and the back of his palms. From the knee's down as that's where the robe ended was a dark blue leg guards that wove around one another, as one went over the other went over then vice versa and that led in to black combat boots that had two small rockets on the side of his boots, like Hermes flying sandals, except much cooler and stronger. His hood was much like Luke's except it didn't have any symbols on it and there was electricity running across his face acting as a mask, which was pretty cool and I seen the distinctive bit of plastic which showed there was some metal under there to provide more protection. I was wondering where his symbol was before I seen a light yellow glow from the back of his robe and found it there, starting at this mid back and ending at his thighs and shoulders. "The Oaths have been taken and the contract is sealed. Welcome to the ranks of the Chaotic Knights, Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace and Piper Mclean. And may you serve us well until you depart from our sight" The council said in one voice and the sheer amount of power that emitted from them was overwhelming, I thought that I would burst into flames, but thankfully before the did, they melted away into the air as all the lights in the chamber went out. I felt a hand clap my shoulder and I looked up to see that it was Seth's hand and he was out of his arm and in dark black t-shirt with the DeadPool symbol on it and white shorts that reached to his knees and a pair of black trainers. He then clicked a small button that was on the top of my palm and my armour all shrunk down until it was a sea green bracelet on my arm with a small charm of a black hole on it, honestly, they take this symbol way to far. I gave the thing an experimental tug and all my armour came back, nothing changed and nothing new and then I turned it back into the bracelet. Two magical items now. Obviously seeing what happened, Piper and Jason did the same thing and got the same result, only there bracelet was a pink and yellow respectively.

"We're going to get some sleep now. We're getting up at ten hundred hours tomorrow and leaving at twelve hundred hours for a war. So get some good rest, Maria has volunteered to show you around when we get back. Have a good sleep. Hopefully the fates are kind to us all." Seth said as he walked away from us and towards the elevator. Once gone from view I asked a question I had been wondering very much about,

"If Seth is a soon of Tartarus, why does he not summon monsters to fight for him, why does he need this army to fight with him."  
"Seth is the strongest of us, yes, but he can't connect with the other planets monsters as he is off earthly origin so other monsters don't recognize him as their master and Tartarus Rock is only found on earth so he can only summon monsters from there. Meaning while on other planets, Seth is at a major disadvantage to the rest of us as we can use our godly powers to help us and he has to use skill alone, which is also the reason he's the best, as he's grown accustomed to fight without powers for big periods of time and could easily beat us anywhere, but his control of monsters in Tartarus is amazing. He can cause monster to explode into their dust and also summon around one hundred to fight for him. So if Seth ever goes rogue, Gods help us all." Kara said as she to changed her armour into normal clothes, which was a white tank top and black shorts with purple trainers. By now it was just us four in the room as the others used their respective form of travel to leave the chamber, leaving Kara to shadow travel us all out, which she did with ease as she didn't even break a sweat never mind pass out like a certain Son of Hades as she walked out of the shadows in front of our rooms. She wished us all a good night before walking down to her own room a few doors down the hall and two whooshes told us that she was in her room. When we were certain we were alone we looked at each other and I'm sure we had the same thought on our mind. We found a family that cared for us, it may be a bit dysfunctional, but hey, most families are, the Olympians certainly were and on an unspoken sign we all walked into our rooms and thankfully the Fates did hear Seth's prayer as we all did have dreamless sleeps and the first good on in a few days.

When morning did come, I was woken rather rudely to an air horn being sounded a few inches away from my ear and the sudden jolt of sound caused me to flail up in my comfy king sized bed and onto the still rather comfy floor. Looking over my bed I saw a laughing Seth, Maria, Markel and Kara who was holding the object that had rudely woken me up. Growling slightly as I got up and glaring at my four new friends, it was then I realised that they were each holding a different type of instrument, Seth had an electric guitar, Markel had cymbals, Kara a trumpet and Maria a bagpipe, it was then I noticed that Piper and Jason hadn't woken up and then an amused smirk crossed my face as they marched out of my room, causing me to follow as they split up into twos, Seth and Kara to Piper and Maria and Markel to Jason. The next few moments were one of the best in my life as in two seconds a massive guitar riff went of from Piper's room, followed closely by a loud and high pitched blast from the bagpipes, then the trumpet going to a traditional bugle sound and finally a massive clash from the symbols, which was intertwined with the screaming of the two occupants who were just as rudely woken up as me, if not worse. The six of them came out of the two rooms, four with victorious smirks plastered on their face and two who were grumbling and swearing in Greek, Latin, English and occasionally French. After a few minutes of just laughing and putting away all the instruments in Maria's room, we walked to the mess hall, getting a small breakfast of pancakes,(blue) sausages and bacon before we were all forced to go to the hangar on the Primordial's order and when we got there, I was astonished. In the middle of the hangar was a fifty foot long ship that had a point at the end where the ship sides meet before moving back so it formed a triangle that was then twenty foot in height, with a control bridge at the end that extended an extra five foot above the ship with a large glass panel to see out from. At the back of the ship were five engines that were arranged in a W shape with a metal covering over them. On the underbelly of the ship was a ramp that robots were walking up and down, putting on crates of food, clothes and ammo for the twenty plasma guns that were positioned on either side of the ship. The ship itself was a dark black that would make it blend into space if it weren't for the fact that were was a red glowing black hole on the top of the ship and the underbelly wasn't painted a bright white.

"All right everyone, gather round!" Seth shouted and the noise reverberated around the entire hangar, making his voice sound even louder and within seconds, the twenty people from the table last night had gathered around us, "We are going to the ice planet of Fornostia to help the King and Queen to quell the rebellion that has risen against them. There army is wearing dark red and green armour and the enemy is supposed to be in blue. The Harbringer will be able to get us there in an hour at the top but we'll be doing a combat drop in at three different locations while the ship stays in orbit outside. All under Markel's command will stay in the sky and provide air support for us. Maria's team will drop in front of the army and aid the King while Kara's squad while drop in from the back and take out their cannons before attacking them from behind and Percy, Jason, Piper and I will land in the middle of the army and start pushing them back towards Kara. Everyone clear on the plan?" A loud cheer rang up from the assembled soldiers before they charged onto the ship and began preparing everything for take off. Seth turned to us, giving a small nod of encouragement and I could help but feel a lot better than I had a few days ago, for once in many days I felt happy and glad that I had stopped running. Walking on to the Harbringer, I knew my life was changing for the better. And I was going to hit it running. My name is Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus and soldier in the Chaotic Knights and this here is my new life.

**So, what do you all think of the first chapter of my story. Love it or hate it? Constructive reviews are must appreciated and anyone can review in this as there is going to be a SYOC form below this. I will accept the first ten characters I get be it from reviews or private messaging. So please send me some in, I would love to here people's opinions on this chapter as I've been writing it for just over three months, adding in new details and correcting most of the work. Anyway, the form: **

**-Full name (middle name optional):**

**Physical Age (include the time zone they came from):**

**-Godly Parent (Can be an Olympian, Titan or Primordial. No Egyptian, Norse etc):**

**-Nickname (optional):**

**-Human Parent:**

**-Background:**

**-Birthday (Be specific with the year):**

**APPEARANCE**

**-Height:**

**-Weight:**

**-Scars, Tattoos and Piercings:**

**-Hair colour:**

**-Skills:**

**-Hair style/length:**

**-Eye colour:**

**-Armour Design (make it as descriptive as possible):**

**-Casual Wear:**

**-Formal Wear:**

**OTHER STUFF**

**-Personality:**

**-Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**-Romance (it will be between OC's and I will decide who it's with):**

**-Weapon (sword, dagger, spear etc):**

**-Motto or quote:**

**-Fatal Flaw:**

**-Unique fact:**

**-How they were recruited into the Chaotic Knights (make it descriptive as possible and relevant to the time they came from):**

**ANYTHING YOU WOULD ADDITIONALLY LIKE TO TELL ME ABOUT YOUR OC:**


End file.
